


Beware, Beware, This is about You.

by ZapBadger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Genocide, I may work some in if I can, No Mercy, Possession, Possible smut, Really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBadger/pseuds/ZapBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters lived happily on the surface. You were in a happy relationship with a particular bonehead.</p>
<p>Who hit the reset button?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware, Beware, This is about You.

**Author's Note:**

> My god I have't written anything in so long. I apologise for any mistakes or OOC moments. I'll probably continue this at some point if people like it (And it's not too dark?)  
> I'm at Comic Con this weekend so I'll assess feedback next week and see what you guys want.

 

_Crunch._

 

Eyes snapping open, you were blinded by a bright light directly above you. Your head swam and your back ached. The last memory you had was blackness, falling; no wait, you were at home on the couch ordering take-out with Sans... then came the nothingness, right? Despite your aching muscles you sat up, taking in your new surroundings. You certainly weren't at home any more. Underneath you lay a bed of shining golden flowers, painfully bright in comparison to the dull, purple walls.

“Very funny Sans!” You croaked into the empty space around you, the sound echoing back towards you. When had your throat got so dry? “You got me good!” Laughing nervously, you got to your feet slowly. You felt like you'd fallen 100ft and hit as many objects as possible on the way down, though surprisingly nothing was broken. There seemed to be a pathway in front of you, though the light soon faded as you approached it. You gritted your teeth. “Sans, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you.” Grumbling under your breath you began pulling petals from your hair, trudging into the darkness.

“Howdy!” You blinked. A small area ahead of you was lit, a small voice coming from it.

“Um, hello?” Edging forward, you saw another golden flower, this time a beaming smile adorning the space between it's petals.

“I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!” He greeted, bouncing in time to his words. His eyes looked over your body before he addressed you again. “You must be new to the Underground, huh?” Your body froze.

“Th-The Underground?” You stammered, heart beginning to race. Okay, this was definitely going too far now Sans. He'd told you bits and pieces of the place he used to call home, but the place was abandoned, lifeless... Once the barrier was shattered, monsters poured onto the surface, glad to see the last of the prison they'd been trapped in.

“Mmmhmm! You look so confused! Let me show you how things work around here!” Flowey continued, seemingly oblivious to your panic. A shock ran through you and you fell to your knees, a red heart popping free of your chest to hover in front of you.

“That's your SOUL” The flower continued, your mind racing. What was happening to you? Why was there monsters still in the underground? A few small white pellets appeared above your SOUL, pulling you back to reality. Flowey was chatting away, something about LOVE and friendliness...

“ _Don't trust him.”_ A small voice spoke to you, your soul jolting out of the way as the pellets converged on it. You hadn't done that, had you? Maybe it moves of it's own accord... You tried moving it, and found it easily responding to your will in front of you.

“Sorry kid, I don't think you get it.” Flowey's face was pulled into a fed up expression, the pellets reappearing. “Run. Into. The. Bul-Friendliness pellets.” Your soul jerked out of the way again and Flowey's face distorted once more, into a sinister grin. He laughed, the noise sending shivers through your body.

“You know what's really going on here, _don't you?_ ” More white pellets appeared. And more. They didn't stop until your soul was surrounded. Heart pounding, you began to plead with Flowey, but he cut you off. “D I E” He cackled again, sending the attack towards you. This was it. This was the end. A part of you prayed it was still a stupid prank. You braced yourself, closing your eyes.

 

* * *

 

“ _what are you doing? I'm not that comfy” Sans gave you a perplexed look as you squirmed your way under his arm, resting your head on his chest. Grinning, you reached over for the popcorn, setting it between his legs and popping a few pieces in your mouth._

“ _Vantage point” You smirked, mouth full as you turned you head to the TV. Mettaton was giving a group of women makeovers; all at once. Sans' arm wrapped around your waist, a low chuckle coming from him._

“ _alright then” He conceded, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, placing a kiss on the top of your head. You turned your head up, bringing your lips to him. He beamed, fingers rubbing circles into the small of your back._

“ _i love you”_

 

_* * *_

 

“My child, are you alright?” A warm voice washed over you, bringing you back from the happy memory. Blinking you eyes open, you looked around. Flowey had vanished. Instead you saw a pair of large furry white feet in front of you. Looking up you gasping in surprise.

“To-” A strangling sensation came over you and you wheezed, coughing.

“ _She can't know idiot”_ The voice from before hissed. Toriel watched, confused, as you stumbled to your feet.

“It's not safe here my child, please, follow me” Just like Toriel to refer to you as a child, despite obviously being a fully grown adult. It seemed like she didn't remember you though, turning and walking away, at a slow enough pace for you to keep up. She took you through a few puzzles, not batting an eyelid when you told her your name. Why had she forgotten you? You began to question the motherly monster about the matter, but the constricting feeling overtook your throat again.

“ _Nuh uh huh, let me show you how this is going to work”_ You could've screamed. What felt like a fissure ran through your body, splitting your mind and body. Without a thought, your hand clenched around a stick that you didn't remember picking up, smacking at the dummy in front of you. Toriel's face was full of dismay as you followed her. You tried to drop the stick. _“I'm in charge now”_ The voice giggled, stepping in the path of a Froggit. You loomed over it, and tried to look away as you saw yourself raise the stick again. A force pulled your eyes forward. _“You're not getting off that easy”_

You watched in horror as you caved in the skull of the pleading monster.

 

* * *

 

_You woke up with a start, bolting into an upright position. Reaching up to your forehead, you wiped away the beads of accumulating sweat._

“ _babe?” Groggily, Sans' arm wound around your thigh, cracking open an eye socket and muttering your name when you didn't respond. “what's up?” You thought back to the nightmare and then down at your boyfriend, sighing in defeat._

“ _Just some stupid crap, I think something happened to you, or Pap, or both of you-” You were cut off as the skeleton dragged you back down under the covers, nuzzling himself into your chest._

“ _m'not goin' anywhere” He yawned endearingly, and you couldn't help but smile._

“ _Fucking goofball” His eye glinted as you stroked the back of his skull._

“ _at least i'll always bounce back”_

“ _I think that's the worst one to date” You groaned, letting your fingers run down his spine, curling around his scapula. Sans placed a kiss on your chin before nestling back down._

“ _seriously tho', did you wanna talk about it?”_

“ _No, I'll be alright. You go back to sleep hun” He squeezed you gently before closing his eyes again. You didn't want to admit that you were scared to go back to sleep._

_You'd seen yourself dust the two brothers._

 

_* * *_

 

Silent tears streaked down your cheeks; Whimsuns, Froggits, Vegetoids. You'd had to watch all of these creatures perish at your hands. Somewhere along the line you'd traded in the stick for a toy knife, but you don't remember when. The whole thing was a blur, but you could remember each death in detail. Some of them said they had children. Some pleaded for mercy, fear in their eyes. Some had just hung their heads in defeat as you slaughtered them. With each death the voice, which you now recognised as a little girls, screeched with pleasure. The jeans and jumper you'd been wearing were covered with the dust of the victims, a reminder to all that stood in your way.

“ _Would you look at that?”_ The girl giggled, your soul being pulled free once again. You were forced to look up, confused when you saw no unfortunate monster in front of you.

“I don- I don't get it” You questioned the voice. She seemed to be okay with you talking to her, but not to anyone else.

“ _Well you see, normally I'd run into another monster here...”_ She spoke ecstatically, leaving the encounter to skip down the corridor. You soon ran into another just like it. “ _But it would seem that YOU killed them all!”_ Your heart sank. Every monster in the Underground?

“ _No silly, just here in the ruins. You've still got to slaughter every monster in Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland!”_ You didn't think you could go through anymore of this.

“Why? Why are you doing this??” You wanted to scream at her, tear this being from your body and trap it deep in the pits of the ruins.

“ _They need to die. YOU need to erase this world and all it's inhabitants.”_ Realisation hit you like a rock. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. Sans...

“They're my friends!”

“ _Not anymore.”_ It snickered, climbing a few steps into a house. You could smell butterscotch, cinnamon...

“No...” Your face was pulled into a wicked grin in response, finding the monster who treated you like her own. A voice that wasn't yours spoke with her, following as she ran from the room. You began to kick and scream, like a feral beast trying to break free of your invisible cage, trying to regain control of your body. Footsteps echoed down the walls as Toriel met a dead end.

“I'm going to destroy the only exit to the Ruins my child. It is not safe for you out there.” Your soul began to break from your body.

You screamed at her to run away.

“ _Oh, it was awfully rude of me not to introduce myself, isn't it?”_ You stepped towards Toriel, the whole world in slow motion.

“ _I'm Chara. And now your SOUL is mine.”_ She plunged the weapon into Toriel, maniacal laughter leaving your lips. “ _We're going to have SO much fun...”_ Chara faded away, leaving you with control of your body again.

You screamed Toriel's name, going to catch her crumpled body.

“I... was protecting... them... from you!” The monster gave you a horrified look before her body turned to ash in your arms. Desperately you tried to gather up the ash, hoping that you'd be able to piece her back together. A loud sob racked through your body, knees giving way as you collapsed where Toriel had just stood.

“ _Look what you did... Shame. I did always like her more.”_ That little brat. You gritted your teeth, clothes covered in blood and ash.

“I'll stop you. No matter what.”

“ _It wasn't me remember? Who's going to believe that there's someone else in control of your soul? N o b o d y . . .”_ You could hear her smirk.

“Fuck you Chara” You got back to your feet and turned back towards the empty corridor. “Please, is anybody left?”

 

 

 

But nobody came.

 


End file.
